Ce soir, c'est Noël
by Elwaen
Summary: "Et oui, ce soir c'est Noël. Les gens mangent une bonne dinde en famille, boivent une tasse de chocolat chaud devant leur cheminée... Ce soir tout le monde est heureux. Tout le monde, sauf moi..." Vraiment ?


_Je sais je suis un poil en avance, mais je l'avais sous la main. alors tant qu'a faire je vous le passe._

_Joyeux noël à tous_

* * *

C'était une nuit froide, la plus froide du mois. Les lumières étaient allumées, éclairant la rue déserte de vie. Mis à part ce couple d'amoureux qui se promenait. J'observais depuis mon coin leur passage. D'une oreille absente j'entendais les cantiques qui s''élevaient de la petite église. Ce soir c'est Noël. Je dirigeais un regard triste vers l'immense sapin magnifiquement décoré qui était planté au milieu de la place. Dans un geste pénible je me levais, renversant ma bouteille vide de vin bon marché. Il était minuit passé, selon le [b]monstrueux[/b] cadran de l'horloge du clocher. Ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'église devaient avoir fini de manger. C'était l'heure de ma tournée.

Traînant des pieds, j'avançais vers une maison luxueuse, dont les lumières étaient éteintes. Doucement, je poussais le petit portillon et entrais dans la propriété. Les gens avaient confiance ici, ils n'avaient donc aucun sorts de protection. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu m'installer à Godric's Hollow. La neige craquait son mon poids. Le froid me faisait avoir les pieds transit. Je vis par la fenêtre un beau sapin, près du feu, avec une demi-douzaine de chaussures en dessous. Je souris malgré moi. De la neige vint alors chatouiller mes joues. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel je vis les petits flocons blancs tombés dans une lente valse. Les pauvres... Ils quittent le confort des cieux pour venir sur Terre, où ils finiront piétinés, écrasés, noyés dans la boue. Ils perdront leur éclat blanc et seront entachés par la saleté. Me délaissant de ce paysage, je vis la poubelle de la maison. Elle aussi était belle, pour une poubelle. Pour moi c'était l'objet le plus magnifique de cette maison. Mon assiette dorée. J'enlevai le couvercle et le posai doucement dans la neige. Une douce vague de chaleur monta alors. _Les sal*ps... ils ont jeté une belle dinde à moitié mangée._ Je la saisi de mes mains, couvertes de leurs gants troués. Le contact avec la peau chaude me fis sentir bien Je saisis la cuisse et l'arracha à la carcasse avant de la mordre à pleine dents. Elle avait un petit goût de marrons chaud. J'ai toujours aimé les marrons chaud. Je ferme les yeux tant la chaleur m'apporte le confort. Je suis bien.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et soudain.. je suis avec eux. Je suis là, à table, et j'ai la cuisse de la dinde aux marrons dans une assiette dont les contours sont dorés. Une femme devant moi finit de servir un enfant qui salive d'avance. Elle est belle dans sa robe rouge serrée près du corps. Elle est svelte et sa belle chevelure blonde glisse doucement le long de ses épaules, comme une cascade fluide. _Elle est belle..._ Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance une regard inquiet.

« Ca va, mon chéri ? Tu sembles bizarre. »

Mon chéri ? Elle me prend pour son mari. Peu importe je suis bien. Les mots sortent de ma bouche tout seul, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

« Oui, oui. C'est juste que je suis heureux. J'aime Noël. Je t'aime, et j'aime mon fils. »

J'avais une voix grave et profonde que je ne me reconnaissais pas. La femme sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime » me souffla-t-elle.

Elle pris une éponge dans la cuisine à côté et essuya une tâche qu'elle avait faite sur la nappe verte. Je pris la fourchette et le couteau et attaqua la cuisse. Je mange un bon morceau sous le regard admiratif de l'enfant. Je fermai les yeux quand le goût des marrons vint chatouiller mes papilles. Quand je les rouvris, le charme était rompu. J'étais à nouveau moi, seul dans le jardin, mangeant dans une poubelle.

Je reposai la carcasse de la dinde, refermai la poubelle et sortis du jardin. Je trainai mes pieds dans la rue et longeais les maisons. Je vis une petite habitation où une lueur tremblotante traversait les rideaux. Je repéra rapidement un poubelle dans le jardin et entrai pour aller m'y servir. En l'ouvrant, l'odeur de chocolat me prit les narines. Une belle tablette à moitié croquée. Je la saisi d'une main tremblotante et avide et la mordit. La saveur emplit ma bouche. Le morceau fondait sur ma langue. Je soupirai d'aise. Puis un petit craquement me sortis de ma dégustation. Je sursautai. J'étais devant un feu ronflant, bien calé au fond d'un gros fauteuil de cuir rouge, une couverture en damier bordeaux et noir sur les genoux et le chocolat dans la main. Bien content de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de chaleur, je tendis les mains vers l'âtre. Soudain, alerté par mon mouvement, un magnifique labrador brun vint me voir. Il posa sa tête sur ma cuisse et dirigea vers moi un regard triste. Je ris et lui caressa la tête

« Bah alors mon chien ? Ça va pas ? »

ma voix tremblotait, comme celle d'un vieillard. Le chien aboya et se cala plus contre moi, fixait désormais le feu. Je soupire et remords dans mon chocolat. Je me retrouve à nouveau devant ma poubelle, fixant la lueur tremblante.

Je refermai la poubelle et quittai le jardin. J'allai vers la grande place, où le sapin était. Je fixait les décorations. Elles m'avaient toujours captivé. Alors que des gens sortaient de l'église en discutant, j'entendais l'orgue jouer. Instinctivement je me mis à fredonner l'air. C'était l'angélus, un cantique de noël moldu. Je sautillais presque sur place en chantonnant :

_« Les anges dans nos campagnes,_

_ont entonné l'hymne des cieux_

_Et l'écho de nos montagnes,_

_redit ce chant mélodieux... »_

Une douce voix vint poursuivre pour moi :

« _Gloria, in excelsis Deo._ »

Je me tournai vers le sapin, d'où venait la voix et vis un petit ange gratter sa lyre. Puis toutes les décorations se mirent à danser en se balançant et chantèrent dans un choeur envoutant

« _Gloria, in excelsis Deo,  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo »_

Un petit Père Noël me fit signe de se joindre à eux et ensemble nous avons fini le chant. L'orgue était joint par les trompettes de petits lutins, les lyres des angelots, et les tambours des soldats de plomb. De ma voix enrouée par l'alcool et le froid je chantais fort et sûrement faux.

_« Ils annoncent la naissance  
Du libérateur d'Israël  
Et pleins de reconnaissance  
Chantants ce jour solennel_

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo_

_Cherchons tous l'heureux village  
Qui l'a vu naître sous ses toits  
Offrons-lui le tendre hommage  
Et de nos cœurs, et de nos voix_

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo »_

Puis les décorations se turent et se figèrent. Je me retournai vers l'église dont la porte s'était refermée. Et je revins à la réalité.

Dans un petit sourire en coin je fis de la place au pied de l'arbre. J'enlevai ma sandale et la glissa sous le sapin, gardant sur moi ma chaussure trouée. Levant les yeux vers le ciel je dit tout bas

« Je t'attends moi aussi. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui je parlais mais ça m'était égal, parce que mine de rien, ce soir, c'était moi le roi...


End file.
